Wireless communication devices, such as mobile phones and portable computers, communicate with radio access networks according to radio access technology. Examples of radio access technologies include 3GPP technology (e.g., UMTS and Long Term Evolution (LTE)), IEEE 802.11 technology (Wi-Fi), Bluetooth technology, or other technology. A wireless communication device may support connections to more than one radio access technology, simultaneously or one at the time.